


She's My Daughter

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski loved John Stilinski, she did, but she’d perhaps loved Chris Argent just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15Minutes has crawled out of the little cave where it has been hiding, this fic was requested by Ungodly-Unicorn (who is at the moment sporting a pair of awesome looking knitted socks with lovely bright colors, envy has settled in my heart but wait they are my socks… I need some hot chocolate or just something hot to drink) who wanted a fic where Claudia Stilinski has a tiny fling with Chris Argent and then she gets pregnant, but Chris doesn’t want her or the baby but the Sheriff still does.  
>  Hopefully I managed to make a rather dull demand a bit interesting or at least that it wasn’t a waste of your time.

It had been nearly three months since Chris Argent had walked back into her life, sparking old wants and loves into life once more within her heart. Time had healed the hurt that had been born after he’d cut all ties with her to please his father who’d thought her humble background and birth as something foul that shouldn’t taint the Argent bloodline, in all honesty Claudia had trusted the wisdom and self-discovery time brought with it never thinking Chris would turn his back on her yet again; and so although he’d crushed her heart years ago and married another to please his father Claudia had been unbelievably happy to see Chris Argent after years of separation, to finally be able to talk and laugh with the man who’d been her first-love and first in every way her parents had wished John to be.

Seeing Chris after years of separation brought back all the feelings Claudia had honestly thought she’d outgrown, and overcome with feelings she’d thought long gone and buried with the silly dreams of her younger self Claudia Stilinski didn’t even think twice when a kiss on the cheek turned into something so much more; not once did she question the honorability of their actions as their limbs tangled in messy sheets or when her focus was on her phone instead on her husband, not once did she feel guilty when she chose to spend time with Chris in a small and somewhat shady hotel room instead of with John.

The passion that had always been there between them seemed to burn even brighter after years apart, so much so that Claudia became blind to the fact that her husband grew thinner and silent, that the light in his eyes grew dimmer and that he no longer smiled at her. Claudia didn’t even realize that she and her husband no longer slept in the same bed, not until she came home with a broken heart and found him packing his clothes into bags she could not recognize.

Chris had made her blind to the pain she caused who was neither blind or a fool.

Claudia hadn’t even entertained the possibility that Chris, who already had a little daughter with his Ice Queen of a wife, wouldn’t be as thrilled as she was about the little life they’d created, be it by accident. Claudia had thought rather naively that Chris would finally choose her over the Argent’s family honor now that she was with his child, but she’d been wrong, she’d been so very wrong about Chris and it wasn’t for the first time.

The baby that had brought her a momentary sense of joy turned out to be unwanted by its father, her baby wasn’t welcome into the Argent family no matter how much Claudia cried the love of her life showed her no mercy as he demanded her to abort the innocent little life growing inside her. Chris didn’t care how much she cried as he accused her for trying to trap him with the baby he’d called a little bastard.

The happiness Claudia had felt was replaced with despair as the man she loved left her with a broken heart, horrible worlds ringing inside her head even an hour after Chris had stormed out of the hotel room; it wasn’t for the first time Chris Argent left her with a broken heart and a distraught mind.

Claudia had barely made it back to her and John’s apartment without crashing her Jeep on the way, but as she stepped inside the small apartment above a small store that sold peculiar little things such as shrunken heads. Walking into the small apartment she’d shared with her husband for five years Claudia came across a couple of boxes standing beside the door, each one ready to be carried away and holding within them some of John’s belongings such as a couple of framed pictures none of which had her in them, seeing the boxes and the things they held sent her heart beating in a panic; she called for her husband and rushed into the small bedroom at the end of a narrow short hall that, her heart dropped to the floor when she walked into the room where her husband hadn’t slept in for months, John was throwing carelessly the small amount of clothes he owned into the old battered-up bag John had carried around since before they’d met.

Seeing the man who’d married her believing it would be to death preparing to leave her, and although Claudia knew he deserved to be left alone in the world, still it wasn’t beneath her to beg John to stay since now all she had left was John Stilinski her who had been her second-choice.

John was a good man and she knew it to be true as he held her while she cried her in his arms, she knew it to be true as she confessed all her wrong doings to him and he didn’t call her a whore or a bitch; he did not even make any demands for a divorce or any form of a separation, all he did was forgive her when she asked for forgiveness. Of course Claudia knew that there was a price to John’s forgiveness such as moving to a small town called Beacon Hills where he’d managed to get a job unbeknownst to her, he’d been preparing to leave her for weeks thinking she would leave him for Chris the man he knew had been her first love, John made other demands as well such as couples counseling, all of which where prices she was willing to pay.

John hadn’t asked her to abort the baby but Claudia believed it was a part of the deal that came with saving a marriage she’d nearly destroyed for a man who clearly had never intended to leave his wife, Claudia made the appointment for the termination without John’s say so and she went to the clinic alone since she dared not ask for him to be there because the baby wasn’t his after all, it was her choice to sacrifice her baby for the future of her marriage even if the loss of the child would haunt Claudia perhaps for the rest of her life, never did she expecting her husband to come rushing in at the last hour just to question her motives when it came to ending the pregnancy, she didn’t expect him to ask her, `Is this what you really want Claudia?´

John Stilinski was the best of men and Claudia knew this when he told her that he would raise the child of another man as his own if and only if she really wanted to keep the baby, he made no demands leaving it all up to her.

~*~*~*~*~

When Claudia had grown distant and uninterested in him John had started to worry, he made an attempt to show affection in the way of bring her flowers at least once a week and as well as her favorite treats, but although John made attempts to wine and dine her Claudia’s kisses dwindled into not even a quick peck as he walked out of their apartment; at times he felt she couldn’t wait for him to leave or go to bed, he continued however to swim in the river of denial until one night John caught sight of his wife walking hand in hand with another man a man whom he easily enough recognized as Chris Argent Claudia’s first love, it was seeing her kissing him the way she’d once kissed John that had hammered the cruel reality of the sad state of his marriage into his denial based mind.

At first John thought he’d just wait it out thinking that it was nothing more than a fling that would burnout quickly enough, he was desperate to believe that Claudia or Chris or both of them would come to their senses soon enough, but when he heard her whisper I Love You into her phone and those words not being directed at him John Stilinski knew the right thing to do was to let her go; John started to prepare for a life without Claudia seeking a job elsewhere as far away from Claudia as possible, and once he had the promise of a job elsewhere he began to pack his things when he knew she would be out meeting up with her lover, he never thought that his wife would walk into their apartment in tears because of the man that had slipped between him and his wife.

John didn’t think twice, he didn’t hesitate for a second to comfort her when she broke down into loud sobs on the floor of the bedroom he hadn’t slept in for months.

He could’ve walked out on Claudia the moment she’d sobbed out the words, `I’m pregnant ´ without anyone judging him for it; John knew he could’ve given her an ultimatum where she had to choose between him and the baby, but he made no such demands because unlike Chris Argent he wasn’t a nasty little bastard; but he also failed to ask her what she wanted to do with the baby growing inside her, which could’ve ended badly for all of them if he hadn’t worked a double-shift and stumbled into their apartment knocking down Claudia’s diary where she’d marked down the place where she would have the termination as well as the time.

Now John wasn’t a saint and so he was close to ignoring what he’d learned but the more he thought about the secrecy behind the abortion the worse he felt about it, and in the end he forgave the bed and rushed instead to ask the important question of whether or not Claudia wanted to have the abortion or not. John had known the second he’d seen her that Claudia didn’t want to go through with terminating the pregnancy and so he wasn’t all that surprised that she grasped at his offer to raise the baby as his own with both hand, however as the child grew and changed Claudia’s body John began to fear and worry that perhaps he wasn’t good enough of a man to keep his word, and it wasn’t until the pink and wrinkly little girl with dark brown tuffs of hair on top of her still oddly shaped head was placed in his arms, where she settled in easily enough, that John Stilinski stopped worrying whether or not he could be a father to this little life another man didn’t want.

With time John grew more convinced that his decision to forgive Claudia was the right one, it was the best decision he’d made even if they had only a few good years together as a family before she became ill and unrecognizable, and the more the little girl who at the age of five decided she wanted to be called Stiles grew the more John loved her; of course it helped that her first word was, `dada´ and it didn’t hurt that when he came home from work or just a run around the block to find his little girl reacted like he brought with him Christmas; certainly she wasn’t the easiest of kids due to her boundless energy, but Stiles was sweet and lovable even when she’d wake him and Claudia up at night asking if they could play, he loved her even on those horrible mornings she’d wake him up three in the morning asking him if they could make pancakes.

In all honesty John stopped thinking about Stiles as someone else’s daughter long before she reached her arms up towards him from her high chair, her chubby cheeked face turned towards him brown eyes bright while calling out, `Dada.´ Stiles was the reason why he never felt the need to have another child. John was perfectly happy with having just one little bundle of joy to love and to provide for, and without Stiles John was certain he would never have made it out of the slump he’d dropped into after Claudia’s death, of course it had been a daunting prospect having to raise a little girl on his own, and he made plenty of mistakes perhaps leaving far too much on Melissa and on the few female officers at work when it came to dealing with certain things such as Stiles body changing and whatnot.   
  
And certainly John had joked once or twice about swapping kids with Melissa and moaning about how having a boy would’ve been so much easier, and perhaps having a son would’ve saved him a lot heartache and money but still he loved his daughter best.

There were also times when John thought with a slightly wicked smile that Chris Argent had no idea what sort of gem he’d lost when tossing Claudia away like a piece of trash, never once did he think about the possibility that Stiles’ and his life would ever cross paths with Chris and his daughter. 


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So greetings my fellow travelers of this messed-up world of ours, as you can see 15minutes is back but in the shape of me throwing chapters into various old fic’s since my friends lack inspiration these days. This one was the choice of my friend treacherous-traitor, who wanted a chapter where Chris mistakenly thinks Stiles is Allison. I just couldn’t get the idea to settle in my brain at all and so this is what happened as I panicked.

Moving to Beacon Hills hadn’t seemed like the beginning of the end to Chris Argent, and even if some might’ve argued that the outcome of the move was some sort of poetic justice after all the misery and hurt Chris and his family had caused, the hunter would’ve still argued that the price he was made to pay was far too great after all he would learn about secrets kept and lose his sister as well as his wife and much-much more.

The move itself had not held any foreboding of what revelations would start to unfurl once he and his small family settled in the town where the once prominent Hale pack had dwelled, nothing had prepared Chris for any of the shocking revelations that started on the day when the town Sheriff pulled him over for a broken tail light.

Chris frowned up at the rare view mirror as he pulled into a stop on the street right outside a small flowers shop, he was already running late when it came to pick his daughter up from school and this pesky stop wasn’t doing him any favors; of course Chris understood that it wasn’t the Sheriff’s fault that he was running late, it was entirely Chris’ own fault since he was the one who’d lost track of time while trying to track down the werewolf that had decided to go on a killing spree in town, and yet the hunter did want to blame the Sheriff who slowly got out of his cruiser and walked rather slowly as if he had all the time in the world towards Chris’ car.

Gathering the necessary paperwork all from car insurance to even his right to carry arms the hunter has to wonder why on earth he was forced to make this unnecessary stop, he knew he hadn’t been speeding since there was no reason to yet gain the unwanted attention of the law at least not until they could get one of their own into the Sheriff station, and yet there he sat papers in hand and wondering what he could’ve done to catch the attention of the towns Sheriff; Chris couldn’t help but curse a little for not investigating the Sheriff, he usually did after all try and learn as much about the people in power of small towns and larger cities to ensure he held an upper-hand if problems did arise, but then again their move hadn’t been all that simple with furniture going missing and with his sister announcing she would join them soon.

He’s got the window lowered half-way down when he suddenly freezes where he’s seated as does the man standing outside his car, both the hunter and the man with the Sheriff badge just stare at one another for a couple of minutes, both of them are clearly startled by seeing one another.

Chris can’t help but curses his luck as he stares up into the pale eyes of Claudia Stilinski’s husband.

`Sheriff.´ Chris says as a greeting, he’s struggling to keep his voice even, but then again it wasn’t every day you came face to face with the husband of your former lover.

`Argent.´ Stilinski grits out, and of course Chris hadn’t expected Claudia’s husband to be all friendly, Chris could not fault the unfortunate soul that had married Claudia for not being thrilled to see him even if it had been sixteen years or so since he and Claudia had their affair.

Taking in the appearance of the man who’d Claudia had said she’d leave for Chris in a heartbeat the hunter has to admit that time had not been kind to John Stilinski, the man looked years beyond his years, and he had to wonder if the cause was due to poor genetics or something else.

`What can I do for you today sheriff?´ Chris asks voice unwavering even though there is something about the way the Sheriff looks at him has several knots forming inside his belly, he feels like he’s already committed a crime in this small town and that this man before him wouldn’t let him walk away from it without a jail-time; this Sheriff wouldn’t be bought off once the kill was made, this man would hunt down answers if the body of what seemed to be a werewolf who wasn’t as feral as they’d thought him to be.

`Nothing.´ there’s a finality to this short reply that seems a little bit off to the hunter, there was just something about the way Stilinski said nothing and the way he carried himself suddenly that reminded Peter of all Alpha’s and whatnots that insisted they didn’t need any hunters help in dealing with a member of the pack or coven that had lost control of one of their own, but as far as Chris knew Stilinski was human unless of course something had changed in that regard; and with that he begins to suspect that perhaps the werewolf he was looking for was right there standing before him.

Watching the pale eyes glare down at him, narrowing in on him Chris starts to think that the man will shift and show the monster lurking beneath his skin, but instead Stilinski just grits out, `Just get that tail light fixed Mr. Argent. ´ And with that the Sheriff walked away, no goodbyes nothing else not even a warning to watch his back.

In all honesty if Chris had been in the Sheriff’s shoes regardless if he was still human or not, if Victoria had ever strayed on him and he came face to face with the man into who’s ear she’d whispered, `I love you. I love you so much, ´ while this other man fucked into her willing body, well Chris wouldn’t have been able to just walk away the way Stilinski did, then again perhaps the man had wised-up and divorced Claudia and that was why he didn’t feel the need to rearrange the shape of Chris’ nose or ripped his throat out whit those sharp pearly-whites or sharp claws.

Chris watches anxiously as the Sheriff makes his way back to the cruiser, Stilinski walked like a man furious with the universe and Chris saw it fit to move on before that anger did get the better of the Sheriff after all the man might still be married to Claudia.

Keeping to the speeding limit Chris drives towards the high school, he keeps checking his rearview mirror as he drives even though he is pretty sure Stilinski isn’t going to chase him down like Chris would if the shoe was on the other foot.

Chris can’t help but worry about what might happen if his wife came across Claudia one day perhaps and hopefully in a store or another public place, he knew Victoria would recognize her in a heartbeat and he knew that her seeing the woman Chris had been unfaithful with would snap her self-control in half; it didn’t matter how many years ago it had happened to Victoria that betrayal was never completely forgiven or forgotten, especially not after that one damn phone call that had revealed that he’d been unfaithful to her.

Driving towards the High School Chris throws out a wish that Claudia would just be dead since he had no desires to ever see her face again or hear her voice, it wasn’t just that phone call years and years ago that crushed the image Victoria had of him and their marriage that made him hate Claudia, it was also the way she’d attempted to trap him by the use of a child Chris hadn’t wished for and one he’d demanded her to abort.

The memory of Claudia’s betrayal stings at his heart while a small part that he wished did not exist still did wonder what their child would’ve turned out like, after all Allison was a peculiar mixture of both him and Victoria; but such thought were useless and a waste of time, the fetus was gone just like any affections he may have once held towards Claudia.

Victoria had almost taken their daughter and left him because of Claudia’s little phone call, she hadn’t said anything really incriminating but Chris’ wife wasn’t stupid, and Chris could never forgive Claudia for nearly ruining his life.

Pulling into the parking lot of the high school Chris’ already foul mood takes another turn as he sees his daughter talking to some stupid boy with an uneven jaw and floppy dark hair, the kid looks hardly intelligent enough to be able to have a conversation with his daughter and frankly Allison shouldn’t waste her time on stupid boys. Chris however attempts not to throw a fit at the sight of his daughter talking with a boy but then all of that goes out the window when the boy pulls his daughter into a hug, a hug Allison accepts and responds too with wrapping her own arms around the boy, and it’s that response his daughter gives that has him out of the car before he can even convince himself storming over to his daughter in front of few of other students might not get him high-praises from his little princess.

`Allison! ´ he roars furiously as he rushes over to separate his daughter from the younger male who looks positively two shades paler suddenly, and with a firm hold of his daughters arm Chris starts to drag her towards the car, he ignores the way she is screaming for him to let her go and for help and the way she struggles against his hold. He would deal with his daughter once they were home, but now all he needed to do was get her into the car and home where she would be safe from horny little shits.

He’s got the passenger side door open and he’s just about to shove his protesting daughter into the car and onto the waiting seat when he’s suddenly pepper sprayed right in the face. While he hears a far too eager kid shout from somewhere further away, `I’ve called the cops! ´

The horrific sensation of the spray taking affect and the instinct to rub his burning eyes causes him to let go of the arm he’s been holding, of course he doesn’t start rubbing his eyes since he knows better than that but he did make a move to do so until his training kicked in somewhat. Has he bends down in agony and groans, a few less offensive curses dropping from his mouth, there are a lot more voices now that surrounds him but one that catches his attention comes from further away shouting out, `Dad! Daddy? ´ And that’s fairly confusing since Allison had just been there at his side but now it seemed like she was running towards him.

`Wait. What? Dad – that’s your dad? ´ A feminine voice from close by right above him really says sounding confused and somewhat shook—up.

`Yes. My dad.´ Allison grits out while Chris feels light and small hands touching his back.

`What the hell did you do to him Stiles?´ Allison asks in a panic, and Chris wants to tell her he’s fine but it takes everything in him to remain standing at the moment, and to breathe since he’d forgotten how bloody unpleasant pepper spray truly was.

He can’t see this Stiles person but he can hear her, and it’s a she for certain, even now when clearly shaken-up the girl had a light smooth voice that reminded Chris of someone who exactly he couldn’t recall while trying to breathe through the burning pain in his eyes.

`Your dad? That’s your dad?!´ It was clear that the message wasn’t really easily received and Chris has to wonder if this girl was one of those ditsy blond girls that annoyed the life out of him.

`Yes my dad Stiles! ´ Allison shrieks.

`How the hell was I supposed to know that! ´ This Stiles person screams before throwing in a confusing statement of, `Why the hell is your dad going around abducting people Allison!?´

`He doesn’t. ´ Allison spits back before throwing out, `Lydia is right, you are crazy.´

`Oh I’m the one crazy one now!´ this Stiles girl that Chris can’t see as he is blinded momentarily yells sounding frankly insulted while still upset, `I’m not the fucking one that goes around dragging of innocent girls into their cars. Back me up on this one Scott, or are you too far up her ass? ´

`I’m – I, ´ Chris hears a boy stutter from somewhere near them, he sounds very much like he’s well aware that whatever his answer maybe he’s going to get into trouble.

`OH MY GOD!´ the girl Stiles shrieks and oh God Chris is going to probably lose his hearing at this rate, `You are – you are so up her ass Scott McCall that you’d screw me over so not to piss her off.´ and then with an angry huff she says, ` Screw you. Screw the both of you because I did nothing wrong.´

`You pepper sprayed my dad!´ Allison shrieks back at the girl and for a moment Chris thinks the two girls sound a lot like each other.

`HE,´ the girl barks back, `Was dragging me to his car with tinted windows! And I told him to let me go,´ and now Chris thinks he’s hearing sirens in the background and more voices, `And he didn’t! Was I just supposed to let him shove me in his suspicious as fuck car Allison? Was I just supposed to play the nice little victim and let him – oh I don’t know rape me and chuck my lifeless corpse into the woods!?´ And now Chris starts to wonder if the girl was all that human since he would swear she didn’t take a single breath during her rant.

`Like anyone would bother raping you Stilinski, ´ a third male voice snorts from somewhere not too far, and although Stiles protests at the statement pointing out rape had to do very little with attraction and more with power she still thanked a the kid who was called Greenberg who said, `I would.´ It was all very odd and Chris was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and nauseated.

`You are an idiot.´ Allison snaped back at the girl, Stiles, who went back to asking Allison if she should’ve just let it all happen without trying to defend herself, and Chris is slowly starting to realize he'd grabbed the wrong girl, but before he can even make an argument about how this Stiles looked so very much like his daughter a car pulls up beside them and a familiar male voice shouts. And Chris can’t help but groan as his day just got so much worse since this Stiles girl called out Dad to what just had to be the Sheriff.


	3. To Be the Good Man or Not to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what I've found! Hopefully someone will enjoy this little update.

The day had started well-enough, normally enough for him not to think anything out of the ordinary would happen. Stiles brought him a cup of coffee in bed as she always did when she knew he’d had a late night at work and only had a chance for very little rest, and while she served him coffee in bed he would still usher his daughter of to bed and tuck her in whenever he found her staying-up past her bedtime and he would always call if at work to wish her goodnight and sweet dreams. There was nothing out of the ordinary that morning, Stiles had made him healthy breakfast that had been waiting for him when he finally got himself dressed in his uniform and headed downstairs, and he’d watched his daughter leave for school while promising to eat the salad she’d made for his lunch, and he’d told his daughter he loved her and told her to stay safe and she mirrored his words and he promised to try to stay safe while hugging his daughter goodbye.

Nothing out of the ordinary, everything had been normal, it had been a normal Stilinski morning.

Nothing about that morning had prepared him for the encounter with Chris Argent. It took a great deal of self-restrain not use his standing in Beacon Hills to make Argent’s life pure hell, he fought against the urge to beat the guy unconscious and send his unconscious ass to Antarctic. Letting the man go on, unharmed no less, was a sign of how professional he could be.

Still even after crossing paths with Argent he was not prepared at all for the news that someone was trying to abduct his daughter.

When the call declaring that someone was trying to abduct his daughter came, there was nothing between heaven or hell that could’ve kept him from reaching the High School his only child attended.

The fear he felt as a father had him driving like a madman to the school he’d seen his daughter off too earlier that morning, this fear was unlike any he had felt before, and Stiles had given him plenty of frights through the years, but nothing had ever before involved his daughter getting abducted and possibly worse by some stranger.

The only thought in his shook-up mind was getting to his daughter, there was no more time to waste a thought on Christopher Argent. His only focus was on reach his daughter, and beating the bastard or bastards that were trying to steal away his daughter to a bloodied mess.

Just the thought that someone would steal away what little good his marriage with Claudia had brought him, the thought of possibly losing his little girl shakes him to the core.

There was no more room inside his head for anything but his kid, a U.F.O could’ve appeared before him with a grey little humanoid waving a lightsabre at him and he wouldn’t even have paused for a second.

John couldn’t reach the high school fast enough, which blessedly wasn’t far from, the fear that he might be too late to save his daughter so powerful that he could hardly breathe.

What he found when arriving at the High School wasn’t what he’d been expecting, not at all, and what he’d been expecting were many different things from a van speeding away to Scott bleeding on the ground after trying to save his best friend, he’d even imagined a crowed of hysterical teens or just none-caring ones eagerly sharing the abduction through social-media. What he however finds was his daughter in a screaming match with a girl who could’ve easily been mistaken for Stiles’ sister, twin even, the two girls shared the same height and the same dark hair and there were other similarities too that were frankly uncanny.

On the ground by a familiar looking car, a car he’d only stopped a few minutes ago, was a familiar man who appeared to be in a great deal of discomfort. There was something nice about seeing Chris Argent in pain, but sadly he couldn’t enjoy the moment.

`Stiles! ´ John calls out to his daughter after initial shock of the situation drained from him. The worry that had made his chest ache in a fashion that made him worry Stiles and his doctor were right about him needing to take better care of himself, easing at the sight of his daughter standing there loud and unyielding in her anger.

`Dad! ´ Stiles responds almost immediately, turning her fuming attention away from the enraged girl who looked so very much like his Stiles, but there were differences too such as the shape of their noses and the colour of their eyes and the shape of their mouths.

`Daddy. ´ Stiles says hastily, her voice frantic and desperate as she starts to tell him how she’d done nothing wrong, how this stranger had just grabbed her and dragged her towards his car, a few voices declare her words truthful, but at that moment Stiles could’ve declared this was a hoax and John would’ve still moved towards his daughter and pulled his kid into a tight hug.

`Dad, ´ Stiles says voice a little less frantic while she hugs him back, no doubt she could tell he need this after the few minutes of his imagination took the freedom to paint dreadful possibilities of what horrors his daughter might suffer.

`Dad, I’m fine. I’m fine, dad. ´ Stiles tells him, and she is fine but he’s been shook-up to the point that his heart had been close to pausing for forever. John doesn’t let go of her not until he’s ready.

As he holds his daughter close he can hear the sound of familiar sirens in the distance, coming closer and closer.

Stiles might not be a deputy, yet, but everyone who worked alongside John knew her. Many of the men and women who had been working alongside him had watched Stiles grow, many helping his daughter with homework and attending school functions as well as recitals that weren’t always all that great, and so when a threat rose against Stiles it sparked an urgency within the hearts of John’s deputies.

Turning his attention away from the sirens John Stilinski focused on the familiar face of his only child, searching for any sign of injury there but thankfully finding none, John breathes out some of the anxiety that had nearly suffocated him.

`What happened? ´ John asks, the question directed more towards his daughter than anyone else, his eyes still searching for a bruise or a cut, searching for anything that would need to be seen too by Melissa or a doctor.

Stiles opens her mouth to speak but the girl who had now rushed over to Argent who was still on his knees and groaning in pain, this unfamiliar yet strangely familiar-looking girl manages to slip her answer in before Stiles and that was something completely new, shocking really.

`She assaulted my father! ´

John’s heart does a strange and terrible thing at that, and suddenly the air around him was too thick to breathe and his lunges seemed to collapse.

This girl who looked like his daughter, who he’d thought shared similarities with Stiles was related to this furious girl, this girl was Stiles’ sister. This girl who was kneeling beside Christopher Argent was Stiles’ half-sister but a sister no less.

Stiles jerks violently at that. Familiar with his daughters animated movements that at times were dangerous to others and herself, has John dodging the flailing limbs successfully.

On any other day, John Stilinski would’ve laughed and found his daughters lively mannerisms, but it was difficult to find the failing limbs and entertaining expressions amusing when you realized that your daughter, your only child for whom you’ve sacrificed a great many things, has just come face to face with not only the man who played a part in her creation but who hadn’t given a damn about her or her mother, but also the girl that was Stiles’ half-sister.

`OH MY GOD! ´ Stiles shrieks in outrage, but before Stiles can voice her protest a couple of kids declare Stiles had been dragged to the Argents car and that what Stiles had done was self-defence.

`Exactly! Thank you! ´ Stiles says far too loudly which was a declaration of how unsettled Stiles truly was, one of the young men who had declared Stiles innocence blushed fiercely when given a quick thank you that wasn’t aimed at one person alone. John swears he will find out who this kid is, just to make sure if he starts sniffing around his daughter.

`Self-defence. ´ Stiles declares loudly before pointing furiously at the man who had cheated on his own wife with John’s wife, ` He just grabbed me and started dragging me to his car. What the fuck…´

`Language. ´ John snaps which earns him a frustrated eye-roll but also a genuine apology from his daughter.

`He didn’t! ´ the girl says, John thinks this girl who looks a lot like Stiles is called Allison, at least he thinks that’s the name Claudia had mentioned once or twice with an air of bitterness when ranting about Argent and his daughter.

Whatever Chris’ daughter was about the say it is cut short by John’s own kid who is clearly growing more and more agitated, being accused of doing something wrong had never gone down well with John’s little girl especially when she’d done no wrong. Stiles also had a fire in her that burned the brightest when someone was unfairly accused of wrong doing, this was a trait of his daughter John was perhaps proudest of even if it caused many unhappy visits to Stiles’ school in the middle of the day, but John loved his daughters strong sense of justice and believed she would follow in his footsteps.

`He was dragging me to his car! ´ Stiles proclaims loudly, ` He refused to let me go when I told him too. What was I supposed to do? Just let him? Just let this – this stranger just take me? ´

`I made a – a mistake. ´ Argent grits out and John is tempted to say that he sure did make a bloody big mistake but he bites his tongue.

` I – I thought she was my daughter. ´ Argent continues to say which causes John Stilinski’s stomach churn, and his heart does once more a strange thing, John isn’t sure if it’s because this man uses the term of daughter around Stiles even if it wasn’t directed at her, or if it is because the man still denies his part in Stiles’ creation.

`See, it was a mistake. ´ Argent’s daughter says and although John wasn’t convinced he’d ever make such a mistake since he knew his own daughter well-enough to recognize Stiles from even a great distance.

John had raised his daughter on his own for enough years to know his daughter, to recognize her even if he was half-blind, even before Claudia became ill and died John was there for his daughter day in and day out, and once Claudia died he took over the job of mother and father.

John knew the difference in Stiles’ movements when she was feeling well or unwell. He knew his daughter, and he would never mistake her for another.

`See, it was a mistake, sir. ´ Scott pipes up from beside the other girl, offering her another bottle of water which she takes eagerly and uses to try and ease her fathers suffering, there’s a part of John that doesn’t take too kindly to Scott siding with this other girl who hasn’t been his best-friend since the age of three, he feels and thinks Scott should be at Stiles’ side.

Where was Scott’s loyalty?

`Fine. A mistake. ´ Stiles says being reasonable even if she clearly didn’t want to be, and she really didn’t want to be reasonable at least that’s what her clenched fists declared to John at least.

` But it was still self-defence! ´ Stiles declares loudly and unwavering in her rightful belief, ` I wasn’t aware it wasn’t a real abduction. ´ She is still fuming but is clearly trying to calm herself down.

The sound of his deputies arriving, hastily parking their vehicles before scrambling out of them and rushing to where he was standing with his daughter, each man and woman seeking to know that Stiles was alright and trying to learn who to handcuff.

John is very tempted to have Argent handcuffed and hauled to the station, acting some form of revenge on the man who broke his marriage to Claudia so much so it was never the same again, and if it wasn’t for Stiles John would’ve no doubt divorced and left her high and dry. John however knows acting on the anger and hurt he’d never really been freed from it wouldn’t be right, he also knows that many would question why their good Sheriff was cracking down on this man over a mistake.

Sometimes he hates having to be the good Sheriff, having to be the man the people of Beacon Hills believed him to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now all I can think about is how when Chris will react when he realizes that his daughters boyfriends best friend is his kid, a daughter no less that should’ve been aborted….. oh how I hate my brain.


End file.
